1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to devices for switching powered adjustment systems for window shadings. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a switching apparatus and switching tool for use with powered adjustment systems of window shadings, such as those for motor-driven window shadings activated and deactivated with an electrically-powered system.
2. Background Art
In operation, a window shading may include an adjustment mechanism (e.g., a roller, spool assembly, etc.) that is positioned within, mounted to, and/or otherwise mechanically coupled to a shade housing, also known simply as a housing, in a conventional manner. One housing can be designed to accommodate multiple types of shadings, including single-fabric shadings, fabric venetian-style window shadings, etc. Some window shadings (e.g., roller, cellular, pleated, or fabric-venetian) are operated by a cord system. Cord systems can include a cord lock with a pull cord through the shading, or a loop cord through a clutch and roller at the top of the shade. Cord systems may be operable to adjust a position of the window shading and/or hold the window shading in a desired position relative to the roller. Cord systems traditionally rely only on mechanical elements, without external power sources.
Manufacturers and merchants of window shade assemblies have increasingly considered powered (e.g., motorized) actuation systems to replace cords. Many powered systems for window shadings have been proposed. In one scenario, all cords can be eliminated, e.g., by motorizing the movement of a window shading to provide variable positions and transparency. In some cases, a motorized shade can additionally provide mechanisms for remote control and/or timer-driven deployment. In other cases, these motors may be driven by a control panel or switch(es) positioned directly on an outer surface of the housing to provide a variety of functions.
Powered actuation systems for window shadings have proven difficult to access from a remote location. For example, fundamental hardware components for providing electrical power and/or driving the actuation of a shade are frequently positioned within a housing for the roller of the window shading. Many windows extend to an upper surface beyond the reach of a typical user, thereby impeding access to devices for manipulating the powered actuation of the shading. Conventional devices may seek to address this problem by including special-purpose tools or for accessing the housing above the window, which may be associated with additional costs. Remote-controlled window shadings may be possible, but also require additional elements to be housed in portions of the window shading and/or require the use of additional or sometimes unwieldy components. In addition, remote-controlled systems may be associated with other design concerns, e.g., the cost of complexity of digital logic for reducing drain on the battery. Drain on the battery may be especially pronounced in remote-controlled systems because of a need for the system to continuously determine whether an operating signal has been transmitted to the system from a user.
In addition to the above-noted challenges, restructuring a window shading assembly to include switches, buttons, motors, remote access tools, etc., for a motorized adjustment system may increase design and manufacturing costs. Such issues may be of greater concern where a manufacturer and/or merchant desires for switches or control panels to provide multiple functions while being accessible to a large number of consumers, and at reasonable cost. Conventional approaches may also negatively affect the design of a motorized window shading, and may cause motorized window shadings to exhibit substantially higher costs relative to cord-based products.